Stupid Boys
by HinataXNaruto4ever
Summary: Katie is in love with Oliver Wood. She has been for a while, but what happens when he tells her he loves her too? This is a cute story with a twist of the devil. And, Smut/Lemon coming in later chapters. KBOW. Please Review. It's adorable! chapter 6 up!
1. It's A Damn Cold Night

Ok

Ok. This is my first KBOW fanfic, but I LOVE them together! They're sooo adorable! Anywho! There's going to be more chapters, so if you like, keep reading, I guess. xD.

Please Review and such, too.

And if you notice any grammatical errors, or spelling and such, do tell me so I can fix it, please. Thanks.

Disclaimer: All the characters and what not belong to J.K. Rowling. I love her to death for writing Harry Potter. So, yup. Have fun!!

Stupid Boys

Chapter 1: It's A Damn Cold Night.

Why must we have Practice when it's so damn cold out?! God! Oliver is out of his mind! Honestly, it's like, 12 below, and he wants us to FLY?! He's bloody insane, that's what he is. I don't get it. He has to come out here and suffer too, so why now? Anyway, so that's why I'm sitting here, on the Quiditch Pitch, about to cry because my ass is frozen and numb.

Oliver was talking, but no one was really listening. We were all just sitting there, admiring his nice muscles, his gorgeous accent, the way he talks….Ok, so maybe they ALL weren't thinking about Oliver like that, but I definitely was. He is like, the sex god of all the gods and goddesses. Honestly. If only he didn't make us go through this torture!

"He really likes you, you know." Someone whispered into my ear behind me.

"WHAT?!" I screeched to Fred, who was sitting behind me. He just smirked, and laughed at the way Oliver was staring at us because of my little outburst.

"Bell, are you done interrupting now? Because I would like to finish this practice." He said, looking like his blood pressure would make him pop.

"Actually, Oliver, I AM done, because I'm going back inside. This is ridiculous! I probably have frost bite on places unimaginable! I hated the cold to begin with!" I jumped up, and ran into the changing rooms. Oliver looked shocked. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Serves him right for making us practice in this weather. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Go ahead. Go get inside. Take your showers." Oliver said painfully. He grabbed his broom and started walking away from the team. Everyone painfully got up off the ground, and ran after me into the locker room.

"God! He's fucking crazy!" George said rubbing his ass. "My ass is completely NUMB! And he expects me to fly?!" Alicia giggled, and patted his butt firmly. "Hey!" She just giggled and ran around to the boy side of the locker room. George quickly followed, and we heard the water turn on, accompanied by more giggling.

I looked at Angelina with a questioning look. She shrugged, and walked into a changing stall to get out of her robes and take a shower.

"Katie, go get Oliver before he freezes to death." Fred said. He smiled like he knew that's really what I wanted to do, even if I DID have to go back out in the cold.

"Ok." I sighed. "Harry, make sure the four of them don't do anything inappropriate." Harry looked at me in such a shock, I had to laugh. "I'm just kidding. Otherwise some girls have a lot of things to tell me about when we get back up to the castle…" I smiled, and left the locker room.

"Oliver!?" I yelled. I couldn't fine him anywhere. This was ridiculous! Where was he? I looked up, only to see a dark object flying at my head. "AHHHHHH!!" I screamed, ducking down flat on the ground.

"Katie!? Are you ok?" The voice sounded strangely familiar, flying over to me. "Oh my God! Katie! I'm sorry! I was trying to get the bludger back into the trunk! I'm sorry! Are you hurt? Where did it hit you?" Oliver asked, but before he could finish, I cut him off.

"Oliver, I'm fine. God. Why didn't you ask for help?" I sat up, grabbing onto Oliver for support, as I almost fell over.

"Katie…I'm sorry…" He trailed off, looking away from me, blushing. What? Oliver Wood was embarrassed?! When did THAT happen? I smiled, and pulled him to his feet with me.

"Katie! You shouldn't be standing up!" He shouted, grabbing hold of me protectively.

"Oliver! I'm fine! The bludger didn't even hit me! I ducked before it did. I just got the wind knocked out of me, is all!" I said, trying to pull out of his iron grasp. When I finally got free, I started walking towards the lockers. "Come on, Oliver. They're all waiting for you to come back. That's why I came out." I called over my shoulder.

"Hey, Katie! Wait a minute! Can I talk to you?" He ran over to me, pulling me back towards him. He held my hand in his, and played with my fingers, staring at the ground. "Um…Katie….God, this is hard." He said, blushing again. Could Fred have been right, about him liking me? I don't know, but I think it's highly unlikely. He mumbled something that I never expected him to say, of all people. "KatieIloveyou."

"What?" I asked, in total shock. He leant down and kissed me softly on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Sorry," He mumbled, and started to walk away.

"Wait, Oliver! I have to tell you something, too!" I ran to him, and I heard cheers from behind me. I turned around to look, and saw the whole team cheering. Alicia and George were wrapped up in each other, and Fred and Angelina hugging. I'd have to ask them about that later. "Oh my God, Oliver. What are you doing? You didn't even let me say anything!" I grabbed his hand, and put in on my waist. His eyes widened, and he gasped as I snuggled into his chest. "Damn, its bloody cold, Oliver Wood. Can't we do practice inside, or something?" I hugged him, inhaling his scent, and wishing it would never end.

"Katie, you're shivering. Let's go inside. Come on." He grabbed my hand, and started tugging me to the locker rooms.

"Wait!" I walked to him, and put my arms around his neck. "I never got to repay you…" I slowly closed the distance between our lips, and kissed him hard and long. The cheers came again, and we broke apart smiling, breathing the cold night air deeply.

Ok. So that was the end. What do you think? I'm making more chapters, so don't freak out on me. They'll be up soon, I promise. I'm in a writing mood. Thanks for reading!! Enjoy.


	2. Reminiscing Isn't Always Fun

Stupid Boys

Stupid Boys

Oh my God. Sorry this took so long to write and post and stuff. I went to the Anime Con this weekend, and I haven't been on the computer since like, Thursday. And when I got the reviews, I was like, OMG! I totally forgot about it!! So then I had to finish this chapter!! And it was awesome…xD. Anywho. Thanks for being patient. I'll hopefully update faster for the next one. 333.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own the plot of this story, just because it's awesome and I'm awesome, but the rest is J.K. Rowling's! xD. Can't hate her, and you can't live without her!

So!! Without further ado, HERE! The next chapter. Read, and Review to make my lonely self happeh.

Re-cap "Wait!" I walked to him, and put my arms around his neck. "I never got to repay you…" I slowly closed the distance between our lips, and kissed him hard and long. The cheers came again, and we broke apart smiling, breathing the cold night air deeply.

Chapter 2: Reminiscing Isn't Always Fun.

Everyone was cheering. I was so happy. We were actually together! It was so amazing.

After we went back to the locker room, everyone else went back to their own business and we took our showers. When I was done, I turned off the water, dried off, and then got dressed. I was brushing my hair when Oliver came out of his stall. His hair was tousled and wet still.

"Do you even bother to dry your hair, Mr. Wood?" I asked him, throwing my towel at his head.

"No, I don't, Katie. Why? Want to dry it for me?" he smirked and pulled me to his chest. "Mmmmm you smell good, Katie." I giggled, and grabbed my towel and rubbing his head.

"Mmmmm," He mumbled as I rubbed and dried his hair. I giggled at him some more, and took my towel and threw it in the dirty hamper. Oliver sat down on the bench in front of the lockers, and gently pulled me down on to his lap. "God, Katie. Why do you have to smell so delicious? I could just eat you!" He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck, sniffing.

"Oliver…That tickles!" I giggled, pulling his face to mine, and looking into his brown eyes. "God." I whispered, and his puppy-dog-brown eyes were as serious as ever, and looked at me like he could literally EAT me! "I love you." I murmured, softly kissing his lips. He closed his eyes, and moaned in approval. I smiled, and pressed my hand against his cheek. His eyes flashed open, and he held me tighter.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" I asked, confused. I looked at him, trying to figure what that look was in his face. It looked like it was a mix between being angry, and frightened, and…protective…? But protective of what? I'm so confused! "Oliver!!"

"SHHH!" He whispered harshly, covering my mouth. He looked around, standing me up and shoving me into a shower stall. "Stay here, and be quiet. I'll be right back. Don't you dare move. I'll explain later, ok?" I nodded, scared about what could possibly be wrong. All the possibilities were running through my head, and it just made me even more confused, and-I'm afraid to admit-dizzy.

I sat down, pulling my legs up to my chest, breathing slowly. I was listening for Oliver, but he wasn't making a sound. 'Oliver…Where are you? Don't get hurt, please don't get hurt…' Then I heard the one voice that I never wanted to hear again.

"Where is she, Wood?" He said while stepping closer to where I assumed Oliver stood. They were close. Oh god. Oliver… "You can't protect her forever, you know." He shuffled. Or, I thought it was him. But later I found out that it was Oliver that made the first move.

"You bastard!! How dare you! You will not hurt Katie! Never! I'll never let you touch her with your dirty, slimy sausages that you call fingers!" I heard a whisper, barely inaudible, but I heard it. "Petrificus Totalus." As I heard the thud, I was so scared. Was it Oliver, or…. I didn't know. I just screamed, and hoped that some one heard.

"Katie!!" I heard him yell over my voice. He ran to the door, and unlocked the charm I hadn't even noticed he put on the door, and opened it. "Katie, I'm sorry…" I automatically attached to his chest like an abnormal growth, and sobbed.

"Oh God, Oliver…What did he want with me?! I was scared. After what happened last year— (A/N.The quote was being retarded, so it can go die. Ha!! It works after the Parentheses…? Weird. OH WELL!  )"

"What happened last year? Katie, did he do anything to you? Did he touch you?" He asked, grabbing hold of my hand, and pulling away slightly to look into my eyes. He looked so…sad. Like, he wanted my answer to be: 'No, nothing happened, I'm making this all up!' but he knows it's going to be: 'Yeah, he touched me.' Everything else faded away, and all I saw was his face, looking so guilty.

"Yes, Oliver. Last year, at a Hogsmead, he cornered me in an ally, and…" I choked out, gripping Oliver's shoulders even tighter. "H-he tried t-t-to rape m-mm-me…" He wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed his hands up and down my back soothingly. "I was already undressed, and everything when Fred came and found us, jinxing him to pieces on the ground, then helped me get dressed. He said he wouldn't tell anyone, or bug me to tell him what happened, but he said that when, or if, I wanted to talk about it, he was there."

"Oh God, Katie… If I'd known… Did you tell Dumbledore, or anyone?" He asked, looking into my eyes, and wiping my tears away.

"No. I couldn't bear to think about it. It was bad enough when I had to tell Alicia and Ange…"

"Oh Katie…My Katie…" He whispered, pulling me even closer. "Shit," He mumbled. "Katie, he's still here…" My head jerked up.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "Oh... That's right." I sighed, and lowered my head back to his shoulder. I kissed his shoulder, and hugged him. He froze, and started pulling me away. "What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to, I mean, after what he did? Are you sure you want to be close?" He said, slowly backing away, as if afraid of me.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you…Fred and Alicia wanted to, but I didn't. I knew you'd act like this! God! Why is it always me…?" His face went from shock, to guilty in seconds, and I looked towards the floor and turned around, about to go up to the school without him.

Suddenly, arms flew around me and pulled me close. "God, Katie. I don't want to hurt you. I just don't want to hurt you…" He said, and I could tell it was sincere. "It's not that I don't want you or anything…God, it's ANYTHING but that. I just don't want to go too fast, and then have it bring up memories of…That. You know? God, this is hard. Iloveyou." He rushed, blushing like mad. I smiled, and laid my head down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "Katie…I don't want to be like him. I want to show you that not all guys are like that. Please… Don't be afraid of me…"

"Ollie, I know all guys aren't like him. That's what I like about you. You're different than everyone else. I love you because of that. You're not like all the other guys, who get so arrogant when the girls start to look at them and notice how sexy they are."

"You think I'm…Sexy…?" He asked, looking so adorable with that 'who me?' look on his face. The words just rolled off his tongue, as if it were silk flowing along skin. He ran his hand along my cheek, caressing the curve of my neck, slowly moving down…down to my chest, down to my stomach, to my hips, and back up again to my neck. (A/N. For those of you who have seen Phantom Of The Opera, Remember when The Phantom was singing with Kristine in his Dungeon room, thing? Yeah. Remember when he was singing to her, and like, sensually stroking her neck? Think of that when you try to picture Oliver doing that. Wow, LONNNGGGGG Author's Note… xD.)

"Yeah," I murmured, barely breathing. "You're sexy." I whispered. He looked shocked, but quickly smiled, and hugged me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and took in his scent.

"Come on, Katie. We should get back to the common room. Alicia and Ange are probably worried about you…" He said. Picking me up gently and carrying me out of the shower stall.

"What about him? We can't just leave him here…" I said, glancing over Oliver's shoulder towards the lump on the floor.

"He'll be fine. I'll owl Dumbledore when we get back to the Common Room. I don't want to leave you. Not now. It'll be bad enough in the morning when we have to go to separate classes…" He said, carrying me out the door, and up the hill to the castle.

"Ok. Just, I'm glad that you won't leave me; at least not right now. I haven't told anyone about what he did… I was so scared. I thought that no one would come, and I'd be there all alone, and he would force me to do it…"

"I wish I was there, Katie. I'm sorry." He said, his head dropping to my neck, and sighing against my skin.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything… Come on, it's cold. Hurry up!" I giggled, as I felt him grasp me tighter, and start to jog.

"Ok." He mumbled as we reached the front doors to the castle. "Here, my lady." He said as he opened the door for me. I walked inside, and pulled him in with me.

When we got to the common room, Alicia and Angelina were there waiting for me to return. They gave me a questioning look as they saw Oliver's hand at my waist, and my arms around him.

"Hey, Oliver, can I go change? I'll get into my pajamas, and we can stay down here for a while." I said, nudging him gently to wake him up from his daydream.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Go ahead. I'll go change too. I'll being down a blanket for us, too. We can sit here and talk. And stuff." He trailed off quietly, looking embarrassed.

"Ok. I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much." I said, kissing his cheek, and waved Alicia and Angelina over.

"What happened?" They said when we reached the top of the stairs, and Oliver was gone.

"I'll tell you in our room while I change."

"WHAT?!" They both screamed at me. "You told him about what HE did to you!? But... How…? Why?!" As I told the story, they calmed down, and hugged me.

"Oh honey," Angelina said. "I can't believe he came looking for you…Thank God Oliver was there." She said.

"Yeah," Alicia agreed. "Flint is so dirty. No telling what might have happened if you were alone." I just nodded, and sat down, pulling out my pajamas.

OK!! That's it!! For this chapter!! Gosh!! Didn't expect me to make FLINT HIM, huh? Yeah. He's a B.O.D… (AKA- Bastard of Doom.) Anywho! Yup. Review? I hope y'all liked it!! It was so much fun to write!! I really like this one! xD. Anyway, Thanks for reading. More soon!!

HinataXNaruto.


	3. Oliver Discovers

Stupid Boys

Stupid Boys

Re-cap "Yeah," Alicia agreed. "Flint is so dirty. No telling what might have happened if you were alone." I just nodded, and sat down, pulling out my pajamas.

Chapter 3:

After I had pulled on my pajamas, I sat on my bed, with my knees to my chest, and completely forgot about Oliver. I was staring at the end of my bed, and the malicious looking envelope that lay there. Alicia and Angie had already gone to bed, or to the twins' bed, that is. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Hello?" said a voice. I looked up from the envelope, and panicked, thinking it was HIM. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, grabbing my wand and standing to the side of the door. I was shaking.

"Katie? Are you in there? It's me, Oliver. You never came downstairs, so I got worried." I breathed a sigh or relief and opened the door to see Oliver's brightly shinning face. "Hi!" he said.

"Hi, Oliver. Sorry. I got distracted…" I trailed off, not knowing yet if I wanted Oliver to know about the letter yet.

"By what?" he smiled and scooped me up in a hug.

"Oh, you know…Girl stuff." I giggled nervously. He looked at me a little confused, and shook his head.

"Well, do you want to stay up here? It's more private." He grabbed my hand and led me over to my bed. As he sat down, he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck. When I pulled back a little, he stopped. "Oh, God. I'm sorry Katie! I forgot and…Oh my GOD!" He yelled in frustration.

As he leaned back on the bed, smacking his head, I lay down on top of him, and kissed his forehead. "It's ok, Oliver. Relax. It's not like I'm going to break if we kiss." I said, giggling. He flipped us over, so he was on top now, and started kissing my neck again. I squirmed backwards towards the end of the bed, trying to get away. I was giggling so hard I had to pee.

"Hey, Oliver….Oliver...! OLIVER!" I yelled, as he started kissing down my body. I was laughing even harder now.

"Hmmm?" He asked looking curiously over the hump of my breasts (Yes, he was at my STOMACH, not further down. Jeez. Get your mind out of the gutter…xD.). He smiled at me, and pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees, hovering over me.

"Ollie….I have to pee…" I said, still giggling.

"Oh!" He said, rolling over so he wasn't on top of me anymore. "There you go. Sorry, Kate." I shot his trademark smile at me, and sat up. As I got up and ran to the bathroom, he was looking around the room. His eyes found the envelope and he wrinkled his face in confusion.

He picked it up, slowly folding over the already opened flap. A thick piece of parchment was inside, and as he pulled it out, another piece, thinner, fell out. He took the thicker one, and unfolded the creases, eyes going wide at what he saw.

Dear Katie,

I'm sorry that Oliver was there. We could have had a wonderful time, you and I. You might think it's over because little Ollie is there to "protect" you, but he wont always be around. Not everywhere, not every minute. I will find you, and you will see that my love is far deeper and far greater than icky Ollie's. I love you, and I always will, Katie. No matter what Wood does to me. I'll never stop. No matter what…

The One Who Never Quits.

Oliver crumpled the paper and quickly picked up the other one. It was a sketch of me. Naked. Touching myself. When he heard the bathroom door start to open, he quickly tried to stuff the paper and sketch back into the envelope. He failed desperately, and I saw.

"Oliver?! What are you doing? Snooping through my stuff now?" I yelled. I ran back into the bathroom, and started the crying that I desperately wanted to do when I first read the paper; the tears by body wouldn't allow then, but allowed now.

"Katie!! I didn't mean to! I just saw it and wondered! I'm sorry! When did you get this? God, Katie!! Come out please! I won't let him hurt you! Please come out… Katie…..I love you…" His voice wavered, and it made my heart ache even more.

"Oliver…"I said, barely a whisper. I'm surprised he could even hear me. "Oliver, I didn't want anyone to know, especially you. It's so embarrassing. I don't know why he's so obsessed with me. I never did anything to him. I'm so scared, Oliver. What if he tries to-"

"Katie! Don't you even think like that! I won't let anything happen to you! He won't be able to touch you! Ok?" He practically yelled at me through the door. I stood up and waved my wand at the door.

"Oliver…" I mumbled as he ran into the bathroom and gathered me up in a hug. I put my arms around is broad shoulders, and lay my head by his neck. "Oliver…I love you." I whispered sniggling into his neck and kissing it softly.

"Katie, I love you too, so much." He said, kissing the top of my head and pulling me in tighter to his chest. I was still crying, and I just noticed. I started laughing, and Oliver looked at me, confused.


	4. Happily Ever After Spoiled?

Stupid Boys

Stupid Boys

Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry that it's taken me sooo long to update! I feel really bad! But, I'm making this chapter REALLLY good. So, you'll love me. xD. This is the next chapter in my KatiexOliver story, so, enjoy. For those of you who are Manga fans, I'm about to start a Hana-Kimi fanfic. So, watch out for that. Hopefully I'll have the whole story, if it's a one shot, up tonight, or at least the first chapter…. I'm SOOO excited! I hope you like it!

And, Disclaimer: This all belongs to JKR, because I have no intention of being sued, especially by the person who made my life so wonderful.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Re-Cap-- "Oliver…I love you." I whispered sniggling into his neck and kissing it softly.

"Katie, I love you too, so much." He said, kissing the top of my head and pulling me in tighter to his chest. I was still crying, and I just noticed. I started laughing, and Oliver looked at me, confused.

Chapter 4:  Happily Ever After Spoiled by Bodily Functions and Flint?

I can't believe that just last night, Oliver and I had been through so much. Together. We kissed on the pitch, then attacked by Flint in the locker rooms, then we had a fight in my room, over the letter Flint sent me, then we made up, and fell asleep together on my bed; him holding me. It was so nice. We went through it together. I wasn't alone. I told him my deepest secret, which no one else knew but Fred, Alicia, and Angie. He understood.

This morning, we walked down stairs together, me dressed, and him still in his Pajamas. We walked up to his room, and I watched him get dressed, just like he did me. We walked down stairs again, and walked to breakfast, hand in hand.

But now I'm sitting here in my first period class, Potions, and thinking of my Oliver, in Transfiguration. As I sat day-dreaming and remembering what happened this morning, Alicia nudged me.

"Katie? Hurry up and work on your potion! We have 10 minutes left and you've barely even started!" she whispered hurriedly.

"Why didn't you nudge me sooner?" I whispered back.

"Because you looked so cute, and I could tell what you were thinking about. It was him, wasn't it? Your little Ollie-kins?" She laughed.

I blushed, and she laughed some more. Snape noticed, and came over to investigate. "Miss. Bell, you have nothing in your cauldron. Too busy flitting around with Slytherins to pay attention in Potions class? 15 points form Gryffindor." He asked with a sneer. Everyone in the class heard. We happened to be having Potions with Slytherin that day.

As the bell rang, I hurriedly packed up my stuff, and ran out of class, right into Oliver. I was about ready to cry. "Hey, sweetie," he said sweetly, as he noticed the look in my eyes, as I tried to get away. "Hey, what's wrong?" I started walking and he followed, like I wanted. We got to the third floor bathroom, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and I pulled him inside.

"Flint told Snape!" I shouted before Oliver could say a word. I quickly cast a silencing charm on the door, and locked it.

"What?!" Oliver asked. "He told Snape?! Why?" He looked totally confused and in shock.

"I don't know! But I was thinking about everything that has happened to us since last night, and I wasn't doing Potions, like normal, but he came over, and looked in my cauldron and said: 'Miss. Bell, you have nothing in your cauldron. Too busy flitting around with Slytherins to pay attention in Potions class? 15 points form Gryffindor.' Can you believe that?! HE TOLD SNAPE!" I yelled, as my tears fell with me to the floor.

"Katie…It's ok. Come here." He said, and he sank to the floor next to me and wrapped me in his arms. "It's ok…Shhhhh….." He whispered into my ear, rocking back and forth. I hiccupped a few times and sucked in some much needed air. "Oliver….Class…..We have t–(A/N: Aha stupid quote.)"

No sooner could I get my words out, the bell rang, and we were officially late. "Don't worry about classes. I'll tell McGonagall about what happened. You'll be excused." He said, still holding me. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk more?" he looked like he genuinely cared.

"I don't know. It just makes me mad that Flint told him, and then Snape goes and rubs it in my face like I'm a puppy who's pissed all over the floor! Do you think this means that Flint is going to try even harder now?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't know, Katie. I hope not. I really don't want to have to kick someone's ass, but if he lays a finger on you, he's dead. I promise. And Fred and George can help, if they want. What do you want to do about this, Katie?" he asked, conjuring up a bed and picking me up. He carried me over to the bed, and laid down beside me. He stroked my back and hugged me close to his chest. I calmed instantly and started drifting off to sleep.

"Katie? Katie?? Earth to Katie?" Oliver was gently shaking me, telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes, and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Whatttt….?" I asked, dragging out the letters out of resistance. I looked up into Oliver's eyes, and sat up. Oliver sat up and wrapped his arms around me, placing his chin on my shoulder before he spoke.

"Do you want to go get lunch? If you don't want to see anyone, we can stay here…" he said, kissing my neck ever so gently.

"Mmmmm…." I moaned. "Alicia and Angie are going to wonder where I am. Let's go." I stood up and stretched, bending over to pick my bag I had thrown half-hazardly (A/N: is that right? My Microsoft is stupid and has either Hazard or Hazardless….DX. Stupid Microsoft… TELL ME! Thanks.) across the room when we first came in.

"Ok, but Katie…Umm," Oliver stumbled. Katie looked back at him, confused.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to my butt, and winced a little. I looked in the mirror, and closed my eyes. Great. Just what I needed. "Shit."

"Are you ok? Do you want me to leave?" Oliver asked, looking like I might eat him any moment.

"No….Just…Can you help me? I always had Alicia do the charm to clean my pants… I don't know what it is…Do you have any ideas?" I'm pretty sure I looked like I might start crying again, because I sure felt like crying.

"Um…No?" he said nervously. "Sorry." He looked grim. Do you want me to go get you some….?"

"Well, hold on a second. I might come with you." I rummaged in my bag for a few moments, looking for a tampon, a pad, or something, but there wasn't any. "Do you have a jacket or anything?" I asked, looking over and answering my question for myself.

"No…Sorry." He looked at me, and started taking off his shirt. "Here." He said, handing his shirt to me, and telling me to tie it around my waist like a jacket. Now he was shirtless, and this room was way too small for the both of us.

"Um, Oliver? I don't think this is going to work…" I said, staring at his carefully chiseled chest.

"What? But it covers you…?" He trailed off. Looking at my face, I think he figured it out. "Is it because of me being shirtless now?" I only nodded, closing my eyes and taking off his shirt. He left me breathless. As I handed it back to him, I gathered my bag, and put it on, getting ready to leave anyway.

"But Katie! People will see…. Won't they?" He asked cautiously. He grabbed his bag and followed her out the door.

"Yeah, but oh well." I replied. "We can just hurry up to the common room. Then I can change and get everything taken care of." I put my bag over my shoulder, and started walking up the stairs to our common room.

"Katie!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What now, Oliver?" Katie snapped. Once I realized what I did, my eyes went wide, and I immediately felt bad. "Sorry, Oliver! I didn't mean to snap!"

"It's fine…I understand. But anyway! Your bag covers it up!"

"What? It does?"

"Yep! Let's go back to the common room so you can change and stuff." Oliver said merrily, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. We kept walking and when we got to the Fat Lady, Oliver told her the password, and we walked silently up to my dorm room.

"You go change. I'll wait here on your bed." Oliver said, laying down on my bed and hugging my pillow. I grabbed a new skirt and some underwear, along with a tampon and a pad and walked into the bathroom.

When I came out Oliver was asleep on my bed, looking so adorable. I sat down and tried to wake him up. "Oliver?" I whispered and shook his shoulders.

"Why you tellllll Snappppey? Who you think you arrrrrrrr?" Oliver mumbled. He rolled over, promptly onto my lap, and startled him self into awareness. "Huh! It was Flint! Not me!" He yelled, as I started laughing. He blushed and crawled off my bed. "That bastard. I can't believe he told Snape. My dream was sweet though. I got my revenge." He grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

That's the end of this chapter!!  
Have fun!!

Review, please!

There might be another one up later tonight or tomorrow morning.


	5. To Sex, Or Not To Sex?

Stupid Boys

Stupid Boys

So! The 5th chapter!! I'm sooo excited! I'm like, going to try to finish this fanfic before the end of this week!! I won't be here next week, and then the week after that I start Band Camp and my little cousins are going to be here for a week. Then the week after that I still have Band Camp and my mom's on vacation, which means less computer time. ANYWAY! Luffs for y'all for reading! Thanks!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Except the period. That's mine.

xD.

Re-cap: "Why you tellllll Snappppey? Who you think you arrrrrrrr?" Oliver mumbled. He rolled over, promptly onto my lap, and startled him self into awareness. "Huh! It was Flint! Not me!" He yelled, as I started laughing. He blushed and crawled off my bed. "That bastard. I can't believe he told Snape. My dream was sweet though. I got my revenge." He grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 5: To Sex, or Not To Sex?

After we went to lunch, Oliver went to talk to McGonagall. He came and found me after my 6th hour, History of Magic, and told me that McGonagall said that Dumbledore was away for the week. But she did offer to talk to me about talking with Flint and what not. Oliver said I should go, but I don't really want to re-live what HE did to me more than I necessarily have to.

"Katie, I think you should talk to her." He said a few days later. "She could be able to offer you protection. Protection that I might not be able to give. God, I'd give my live to be able to make sure that no harm comes to you, Katie." He said, while we were sitting in the common room together in an arm chair. He rubbed his face in her neck. "Mmmmm, Katie….Do you know what you do to me? What would I do without you?" As he nuzzled my neck, his hands went around to my back, and slowly down to my bottom.

"Mmmmm…Oliver. That feels sooo good; don't stop, please." I moaned, as he put his hands down into my pockets. He squeezed, and then stopped. He stopped so suddenly, I thought I had done something wrong.

"Katie…Is your…girl problem…gone?" He asked cautiously. He looked up at me like a confused puppy, with those big brown eyes wide in shock.

"You mean my period? Yeah. It ended yesterday. A short one. I got lucky." I said, and instantly his hands started kneading my butt again. Right when I moaned, Percy Weasley walked by and almost had a stroke.

"Get your hands off her bottom before I give you both detentions! That is disgusting! And to be doing that in the common room, as well!" He walked away with a look of disgust on his face.

Oliver looked at me with a secret smile, and carefully picked me up with his hands still in my pockets. He carried me up the dormitory stairs, to his dorm.

"Oliver?" I asked, as he kissed behind my ear, and down to my pulse point. I'm pretty sure he could feel my heart going a million beats per minute, because he started laughing. His breath felt nice on my sensitive skin, and I moaned in delight. I totally forgot what I was going to ask him.

"Yes, Katie, dear?" He asked sweetly, looking up at me with a huge grin on his face. We were pushed up against the wall next to the door. He pushed me even further into the wall, if that was possible, and started kissing me again. My hands went to his hair while his went to my sides and underneath my shirt. He glided his hands up to cup around my breasts, and as he massaged them, I was pretty sure I was in heaven.

I turned my head to the side to give him better access, and I saw the door. That's what I was going to ask! "Hey, Oliver?" I said.

"Mmmmm?" He replied. He kept kissing and massaging, and it was amazing. No! I have to ask him!

"Did you lock the d–(A/N: Damn Quotes…DX.)" Someone burst into the room, cutting me off. Oliver quickly pulled his hands down and out of my shirt, and stepped away. I was standing there, up against the wall, breathless.

"What are you doing here, Zaine? I thought you were at class?" Oliver asked him. I'm guessing it was his roommate. "Katie, this is Zaine. He's my roommate." He smiled apologetically to both of us, me mostly, and nodded as I said a hello to Zaine.

Zaine looked a little confused as to whom I really was, and what I was doing with Oliver. I was a few years younger, so he didn't know me, but I think he recognized me from quiditch. Oliver looked uneasy.

"Uh, Oliver, if I was interrupting anything….I can leave…If you want…" Zaine trailed off, looking quite embarrassed. Oliver was embarrassed, too.

"No, Zaine. It's fine. We'll go down to the common room. Sorry about….this." He gave him a whimsical smile, and started to pull me out of the dorm to the stairs.

"Bye, Zaine." I said, following Oliver. He walked me down the stairs, and sat down in a chair by the fire.

"Come on, Katie. Sit on my lap for a while." He said, pulling me down. He brought me close to him, and hugged me hard. "I love you." He whispered. He nuzzled my neck and inhaled.

"I love you too." I said, giggling. He stroked my back gently and started kissing my neck. "Oliver, I don't think that we're ready for this." I said, sitting up a little. "I mean, we just started going out last week, and things are moving too fast." I looked at him, and he looked crushed. "Oliver, I'm sor–(A/N: Damn dash and quotes.)" He cut me off.

He pulled me back to his chest, and hugged me close. "Shhh...Katie, its fine. I understand. Did you mean what we were doing upstairs? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He kissed me gently on the lips. "Can we just lay here, then?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him, and lay my head in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes, and breathed a sign of relief.

"You tired?" He asked. He pulled me closer, and rested his head on mine.

"Yeah." I replied, closing my eyes again and drifting off to sleep.

Sorry it took so long!! AND! Sorry this one isn't as long as the others! I really am. I'm real busy. I have to practice for Band Camp, and I need to get everything ready for spending the week at my grandma's! So! I'll hopefully put another chapter up tomorrow!! Luh you all!


	6. And The Madness Ensues

Stupid Boys

Ok. So, I started this chapter like, at the beginning of August, and I'm just now getting around finishing it! Lol. Sorry, guys.

ANYWAY! I'm really sorry that I haven't had that much time to write, and I reallllllllly LOVE this couple. Anywho. I was reading fanfiction, instead of researching like I as supposed to be doing (Shhhhh…..) and, I got in this really big KatiexOliver mood. So, now I really want to write more…

So, here it is. AND! I promise to write more this summer, at least! Especially after I get done with writing this research paper….

Disclaimer: It's all JKR's…. xD.

Re-cap- He pulled me back to his chest, and hugged me close. "Shhh...Katie, its fine. I understand. Did you mean what we were doing upstairs? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He kissed me gently on the lips. "Can we just lay here, then?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him, and lay my head in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes, and breathed a sign of relief.

"You tired?" He asked. He pulled me closer, and rested his head on mine.

"Yeah." I replied, closing my eyes again and drifting off to sleep.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 6: And The Madness Ensues.

"Katie, wake up." Oliver whispered in my ear. I shut my eyes tighter and hugged myself closer to him. "Katie, come on. We're already late for breakfast."

"What?" I asked, bolting up-right. I squinted as the sun hit me right in the face. I looked around and noticed that no one was there; that we were there alone.

"I guess we don't have to go to breakfast, but I'm kind of hungry, and I've got Snape right after." Oliver said, pulling me back down to his chest. "Are you hungry?"

I sat up and stretched my arms. "Yeah, I am." I answered. He stood up, taking me with him, and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love this." I murmured.

As he opened the door to his room, he said something. It was barely audible, but I heard him and my heart skipped a beat. "Me too." I sighed and closed my eyes, reveling in his scent.

When we got to him room, Oliver set me down on his bed, and went to his trunk to get some clean clothes. "Katie?" He asked, looking up from his trunk.

"Hmmm?" I murmured, snuggling into his sheets. Oliver came and sat down on the bed beside me with his shirt off, and a pile of clothes on the bed next to him. He smiled down and me, and pulled off his shoes.

"Katie, today's Friday; casual day, remember." He smiled at me, as I looked at him, totally baffled.

"Oliver, what are you insinuating?" I asked, cautiously sitting up. He picked up the pile of clothes that he'd set on the bed with him, and put them in my lap. He smiled his Oliver-smile, and winked at me. "Oliver…."

"Katie, I'm starving. And if I'm late to Snape's class, he'll give me hell. We need to hurry." He looked at me, pleading to do what he wanted me to…

"Oliver, I need to change; you know that. I can't go to class wearing what I wore yesterday-(A/N: Dumb quote again…)"

"Hey! I have an idea! Just wear my clothes today. They'll fit you, and you'll look down right sexy in my pants…" He trailed off. I smacked him in the arm.

"How dare you, Captain!" I said with a giggle. "You would want to advertise to the whole school that I'm your girl? What if they think the unthinkable happened?" I was smiling, but Oliver's face suddenly went ashen.

"You mean, they'll think that we… Had sex?" He looked shocked. I only nodded and grabbed his pants from my lap. I got up and walked slowly over to the bathroom.

"You coming?" I asked, starting to slide my skirt down over my hips. He looked at my skirt, then at my face and swallowed hard. He slowly got up, and walked over to me.

"If you keep this up, I won't make it to Potions for sure…" He trailed off, pulling down my skirt even more. When it reached the floor, he slid his hands up my hips, under my shirt, and up to the swell of my breasts.

"Oliver…" I sighed. "I can't… It's-(A/N….I'm getting really sick of this damn quote thing….)" He pulled away quickly, and spun around.

"Katie…" He began. "Katie… I'm sorry…" He grimaced, walking to his bed and sitting down. "I didn't mean to-(A/N: …YARGH!)"

"Oliver, no! I'm ok… It's just; I'm not ready to… go that far…" I went and sat next to him. I grabbed his hand, and put it over my heart. It was going a million miles an hour and I wanted him to feel what he does to me. "Oliver, this… This is what you do to me…" I whisper.

"Katie," He whispered, sliding his hand up to cup my neck, tilting my head to the side. "Katie… You can't tempt me like this…" His breathing hitched as his hand slid up my thigh. I shivered.

"Oliver, we need to go. It's almost 8. Come on." I got up, and pulled on his pants. I turned around to face him and pulled my shirt over my head. "Am I wearing your shirt too?"

"Yeah… Here," He said, almost reluctantly as he handed me a shirt. He stood up and pulled on fresh clothes and grabbed his bag. "Oh! You need your bag, Katie!" Duh. I walked to the door of his dorm, and pulled it open.

"Coming, Oliver?" I asked. I didn't even need to; he was right behind me. He nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs to the common room to go back up the girls' side. I soon retrieved my bag, and we were off to breakfast. With three minutes until we had to be in our first class. We barely had time to grab a piece of toast when we had to leave.

"Katie, I'm walking you to Transfiguration. So, let's go." He said, pulling me into his chest protectively.

"Oliver, come on. I'm fine…" I urged, trying to pull away. "You said yourself that if you were late then Snape would give you hell!" He simply shook his head and continued to walk me to McGonagall's room with me attached to his hip.

Ok! So, there it is! I finished it! I'm so happy! And, I'm terribly sorry that it took this long! I swear! I have some ideas about what I want to happen to them in the up coming chapters, so it's just finding time to write them out… xD. Lol. It's school's fault, not mine.

Review, please!

Thanks for reading!

HinataXNaruto.


End file.
